The present invention relates to a shower mounted plural liquids dispenser.
In the prior art, it is generally known to provide a device for mounting within a shower and intended to be used to dispense liquids as desired.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,295,612 to Betsinger et al., 4,392,508 to Switall, 4,493,435 to Hartley, 4,560,089 to McMillin et al. and 4,666,430 to Brown et al. are known to Applicant.
Betsinger et al., in particular, teach a device designed to be mounted in a shower and allowing mixing of liquids with shower water. However, neither Betsinger et al. nor any of the other above listed United States Patents teaches all of the aspects and features of the present invention.